This invention relates to high-voltage insulating materials.
While polymeric materials are widely used for insulating a wide variety of electrical apparatus, they are not suitable for high voltage applications in contaminated atmospheres where moisture or fog, together with salts, dust particles and ionic pollution causes leakage currents to flow across the surface of the insulation. This current causes a rise in temperature with consequent moisture evaporation and ultimately dry hand formation. The electrical stress across these dry bands often exceeds the breakdown stress of the air-insulation interface, so that discharge or spark scintillation takes place. The spark temperature is extremely high, often 2000.degree. C. or higher, and the heat produced may be sufficient to cause degradation of the insulation surface with the ultimate formation of carbonaceous spots. These carbonaceous spots usually link up in dendritic fashion and the organic insulation fails by progressive creepage tracking.
Over the years many solutions to these problems have been proposed of which perhaps the most effective has been the incorporation of hydrated alumina, preferably the trihydrate, in fairly substantial quantities to for example butyl rubber, epoxy resins, especially of the cycloaliphatic type, and, more recently, to ethylene-propylene rubbers as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,997,526; 2,997,527; and 2,997,528.
There have been several suggested modes of operation for the hydrated alumina, but whatever the correct mechanism, it is found in practice that polymeric materials containing large proportions of alumina trihydrate are substantially protected against tracking and usually fail only by progressive surface erosion. The amount of alumina hydrate required to produce the anti-tracking effect is very high, however, and is usually in the region of 50-90% by weight of the entire insulation. Especially in the case of polymers that are shaped by molding or extrusion as well as in the field of heat-recoverable articles, the high filler content is undesirable because the high temperature used and/or the radiation employed in cross-linking cause loss of the hydrated water with accompanying development of porosity and the formation of voids leading ultimately to failure of the insulation.